Learn To Love
by AlexanderMugetsu
Summary: To learn to make love. A strange idea to some. But here, it has a purpose. An important one to become a better lover. She will do it, for him. Male human x Nidoqueen. Collab idea with Celfwrdderwydd.


On the edge of a bed sat two humans. One was a male, naked, but flaccid as he stared down at the floor in embarrassment. Shame. Regret. Fear. He didn't dare to look at the other.

Said other was a female, also naked, around his age, looking incredibly dissatisfied. Bored. Completely pissed off.

"Well that was crap." She said with brutal honesty, standing up and putting on her own clothes, which were strewn about along the floor.

"I did...say it was my first time." He said ashamedly, and with reluctance.

"That doesn't mean I expected it to be that bad." She spoke with malice. Taken a cigarette out her purse and lighting it in her mouth.

"Uhh, could you please not smoke in my-"

"ZIP-UP!" She yelled in anger at him, making him involuntary touch his scar on the lower part of his torso. She finished by putting all her clothes back on.

"Complete waste of time." She spoke with little interest. "Screw this I'm going back to my boyfriend." He winced at that.

"I thought you said you were single!?"

"Well I thought I was too. But guess what, you showed me I no longer am." She stormed out, he tried to say something, but nothing came up, instead he just sulked into his hands.

"Completely and totally useless." She spoke as she walked out slamming the door behind her as a figure appeared from behind the settee, hearing every word. It was a Nidoqueen, the males pet for a long time, wondering what was going on.

She made her way into his room, gently knocking on it, before letting himself in, and her expression turned to sadness as she saw the depressed human sitting on the edge of the bed.

She sato down by his side, patting him gently on his back.

"Hey Nidoqueen." He spoke, not looking to his side.

"Are you OK?" She was able to speak in human. "Do you want to talk about it?" She pulled him close as he nodded.

"Tell me then, tell me everything, I'm always here for you." Her motherly tone spoke through.

Slowly he lifted his palms from his face and replied: "I tried. I really did try. I thought I was doing OK, all thing going well, but suddenly...I-I don't know what happened. I just...finished then and there. It went too quick, I barely felt like I started and already it was over."

"Do you want to cry?" She asked him, understanding how he feels.

"...Yes"

"Then cry." He did just so, sobbing into her shoulders as he let out a silent cry. She was comforting as best she could, but she knew she couldn't turn back time. She was trying to figure out what the best thing to do is.

Well, the best course of action is to find the source and work from there. Though she already guessed what the main problem was, maybe there was more to it than simply that...

"...Maybe I am useless." Suddenly his Pokemon grabbed him by the cheeks and stared intently into his eyes. "Listen to me." Her tone forceful. "You are not useless, don't let any girl make you believe that. Now, tell me, step by step, what exactly happened." He nodded, moving away to sit back down on the bed. She was his best friend after all, he knew she could tell her everything, anything, even something like that.

"Well...I don't know where to begin but-" She listened to his story, making checks after every notable detail. He was more than inexperienced. It wasn't simply due to his hair trigger. He was too excited at the time. He knew little about foreplay. It wasn't his fault. He needs to learn these things, for the future. She wanted him to smile, to be happy. To her, he deserves a real lady. She stroked his hair, listening to him finish.

She could see him about to cry again. Quickly, she needed to think of something.

"I...if you want, I could help you."

"Wh...what?"

"I...I could teach you. I could show you how to properly care for a female. I could teach you how to properly take care, love, and keep a woman. I could show you, explain to you, tell you how to improve yourself." She cared so much for her trainer, she wants to see him happy, even if it was with another person.

"You'd really do that."

"I'd do anything for you, you know that." He nodded, they've known each other for so long, nothing could ever come between them. "You deserve nothing but the best."

She kissed him tenderly on the cheek. "For now, you should sleep. Tomorrow evening, I'll begin the first lesson on wooing a female. From there, I'll show you how to love a woman. She stood up, opening the bed sheet slightly as to beckon him in. He did just so, lying under the sheets as she made her way out, turning off the lights as she watched him slip in.

"Goodnight, Nidoqueen." He closed his eyes, feeling better. Not the best, but better.

"Goodnight, Liam." She spoke back, closing the door behind her, leaving the two apart. Just a few second after, she sunk her head into the wall, giving off an hiding smile.

It was for him.

Even if it would hurt her eventually.

This was for him.

She needed to remember this.

The next day, in the evening.

"Liam could you come down to the kitchen." The Nidoqueen called from the stairs, getting the males attention from his bedroom. He didn't know what was in store for him, she had been secretive all day, giving nay a hint of what was in store.

Walking down the stairs he walked to the kitchen, staring in awe at the sight before him. The lights were off, and instead any source of light coming from the kitchen were a number of candles placed in the centre of the round table, giving the room such an ethereal glow.

"Sit." Said the Nidoqueen, sitting on one side of the table, and pointing to the other side where a lone chair stood. He walked in, sitting down on the seat and looked towards his Pokemon, who was giving him a warm smile. She sat on a stool herself, her large body and thick tail would make it impossible to sit on a normal human chair.

"What...is this?" He asked cautiously.

"The basics." Replied the Drill Pokemon. "If you're going to be with a lady, you should at least get to properly know her first. After all, what gentleman would just take her to bed before getting to know her personally."

"I...guess that makes sense." He looked down and saw a plate in front of him. "So this is a first date, basically?"

"Basically." She repeated.

"But...if I have a plate, where's the food?" He asked in confusion.

"Right here." She replied, bringing her arm up and showing him a phone in her grasp. She pressed a button before she handed it to him, making a call. "It's a gentleman's job to serve the lady, after all."

He brought the phone to his ear, the other side picking up; it was a pizza place, one they regularly brought one. He wondered what to order, but looking at his Pokemon, who was sitting with closed eyes, her elbow rested on the table, made him decide. _Well, she does mean I should treat her like I would a woman on our first date. And if I'm supposed to treat her right then._ He made his order, getting a reply saying it would be here in about soon.

"It will take 20 minutes as usual." He spoke, his Pokemon opening her eyes to stare at him. "Now what?"

"What do you mean? This is the point where you ask me questions, get to know me better, you need to know you lady after all."

"Yes but...I already know you. I'm not sure what it I should ask you, I know everything about you after all." She straightened herself.

"Then pretend you don't know me. I'm just a random woman you want to woo after all. Remember?" She let out a small chuckle. She always found it funny when he forgot simple things, of course, making sure it's all in good fun, never purposefully wanting him to feel bad.

"Oh, Ok then...so...how was your day?" He said, beginning the first of many questions. She listened and answered, sometimes giving him her own questions to answer. For the next 20 minutes they treated each other more like strangers than best friends, as they pretended to, but it felt weird to the Nidoqueen. He was treating her differently than usual, of course, this was to be expected, but still it didn't feel right. Is this how life for her would really be like if he found a woman. They would no longer be best friends, just Pokemon and caretaker.

She didn't like it. At all.

Thankfully for her, her mind didn't need to dwell on it too long, as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." He said, getting up from his seat, and returning to the table with a fresh-smelling pizza box. She recognised that smell.

 _It couldn't be, could it._ She thought, and after placing it down, he opened it up, revealing pineapples coating the pizza; her favorite topping.

"But...you don't like pineapples." She said, surprised.

"But you do." He replied. "And if you told me I should treat you right, I thought that should mean I should give you your favorite pizza." Her surprised expression turned to one of pride, blushing a little.

 _Any woman should be glad to have him._ She thought as spent the rest of the pretend date like a normal one.

It was just pretend, after all.

Yeah...not real or anything.

The meal ended, as the Nidoqueen pronounced he she would finish up. (For today, if he wanted to properly impress a girl he should always offer, she said.)

He made his way back up stairs, stopping by the front of the steps as something caught his eye. On his left stood a small side table a few pictures in frames. He picked one up, examining the photo, reminding him of the memory each picture possessed.

The first was there first, a much younger Liam holding a Nidoran. She was a gift from his aunt, so long ago, but the sight of the little Pokemon still felt fresh in his mind. He never would have guessed she means as much to him know as he did back then.

He looked at the others. One was when he was sick with the flu, and she, now a Nidorina, refused to leave his side. He chuckled at how stubborn she could be, but how gentle and caring at the same time.

The next one made him clench his sides in remembrance. This one was taken in the hospital, after he had his appendix removed. Just like before, she refused to leave his side. It hurt, but she tried her best to make him smile.

There were others strewn around the home; some in picture books, other in photos hanging from the hall. From when they won their first Gym battle, grinning like idiots, to their first Christmas, covered in tinsel, one taken at the beach, to one with them both cuddling together in bed, as taken by his mother many years ago.

No matter where he goes, she was always close by. To tend to him, to help him, to care for him. He placed the frame back down, smiling to himself as he walked to his room.

He almost forgot just how much they mean to each other. She would always be by his side, no matter what happens in the future.

Next day, at night.

"Come in." Ushered the Nidoqueen from inside their room, asking him to wait outside while she prepared. He had no idea what she was doing in there, nor did he know what this night would bring to him, but he didn't dwell on this too much. He trusted her, after all.

He opened the door and walked in, gasping suddenly as she sat on her bed, like before, the lights were off and candles strewn the place, 'to make it more romantic' would have been her reply if he asked.

"Sit down, sweetie." She ordered, patting the space in front of him. He did just so, looking at her face, shadowed in places by the candlelight.

"What's um...next?" He asked.

"Touching." Was her reply. "Foreplay is just as important as the actual sex to woman."

"...Oh." Was all he could reply. "What do I do then?"

"Touch me for pleasure. You should do more than simple penetration to please a woman. You need to touch the parts that will make me gasp for air fill me from ecstasy. Woman will be putty in your hands if you do it, and will know you're a caring and attentive lover, which is what you want to be, after all."

"But...where are they then?"

"You need to find my sensitive spots. They are different in every woman, and it's your job as a lover to find them." She spread parts of her body out, beckoning him over. He came closer, but looked into her eyes with concern.

"Wouldn't this be weird though? You're my best friend, wouldn't this change the way we see-" He was caught off short by her tapping his mouth with her finger.

"Remember, I'm no longer you're Pokemon, I'm just your lover here. Nothing more nothing less." She said, her expression trying not to fade from the sentence. Relaxing her body back to normal, she closed her eyes, and rested herself.

"Now, touch me. Please me. Make me love your touch. Listen to my gasps and moans and go from there."

With those words in his head he brought his hands forward, having little idea where to start, so he just grabbed the first thing he could, her shoulders. Slowly, he started to massage them.

Little reaction, besides a purr. He preceded to move them down her arms, gently trailing his fingertips over her to her hands, grasping around her digits with her own.

"Do I do it like this?"

"Mmm, just like that." She whispered out. "Be soft now, it's not just in the areas, but also in the touch itself. Soft and firm. Keep going."

He moved them back out, and now downwards to the two chest plates on her torso. As soon as he touched her there she let out a small moun. Understanding he now found some of her sensitive spots he started to touch them harder.

"Soft rubs, please, not a hard squeeze."

"Sorry." Was his reply, moving around them more gently. He could hear her purr, happy to know he was pleasing her...as a lover, that is.

"Move around now, don't just stick to the one spot." He did as she commanded, moving his hand downwards to her legs, and caressing his hands there.

Some with her arms, little reaction, but she did smile from his touch. Knowing he was getting nowhere on her legs he trailed his hands back up, now to her neck. She purred in her throat as he moved to her face, along her cream-coloured lower jar. Like her chest plates they were soft, but he still pressed onward, trying to find the spots to make her moan. He found them in the form of her ears. Tracing his fingers around the edges she let out an audible moan in her mouth, loud enough for him to hear.

" _Ooh...even I didn't know I was sensitive there."_ She thought. _"No other male has touched me there. Oouuh, my human."_

He stopped there, moving himself forward, this time his hands traveled around her back as he shuffled his body to get a better touch over her, his chest almost touching hers, close enough to feel her breath.

"Watch out for my spines." She spoke softly. "There centered down my spine, so don't go in my middle." He told her, his hands trailed down her back with the slightest touch. A small purr, but he could tell this wasn't it.

Lower he went, and then to her tail. A big reaction this time hearing her moan into his ears. Going as far along as he could from his position he trailed over and under, listening to her breathe as he moved them back, and around her butt. As he actually expected, she enjoyed his touch there. Grasping them gentle with his palms he lightly squeezed her buttocks hearing her moan some more.

Letting his mind go loose from the sounds he trailed them more downwards, accidently getting a good touch over her-

Before he even realized he felt his Nidoqueen pull him into a deep kiss as soon as he touched her most private of areas, roughly she kissed before pulling backwards, her eyes half-open as the pair's lips stopped touching.

Instantly she quickly opened her eyes fully, only now noticing what she down. She darted her eyes away from him, unable to meet his gaze.

Hastily she tried to think of something.

"...An-and that's what happens when you manage to touch a girl in the right places" Her voice was broken and uneven. "Like I said, putty in your hands." Promptly she moved off the bed, blowing out most of the candles. Trying to regain her footing she talked to him more.

"And that is enough for tonight. Remember as much as you can. For tomorrow I will teach you some more. In fact, what I just did was a taste of tomorrow." Blowing out the last candle, she turned the room to darkness.

"Now rest for tomorrow." She gave him the lightest kiss on the cheek. "Go to bed my dear." And, with trying her best not to bump her body into anything, she promptly left the room, leaving the male to himself.

He felt contempt, cheerful of how he felt lucky to have a best friend like her. He slept with ease that night.

The Nidoqueen, on the other hand, felt unease, feeling like she almost blew her friendship with her trainer.

 _This is for him and him alone. This was how it was meant to be…_

The next night:

Once again the human was sitting on his bed, his Pokemon sitting upright as well. The room was once again bathed in candlelight.

"What's for tonight?" He asked with a curiosity.

"Kissing." She replied, making him almost ree back from shock. "Tonight you will properly know how to kiss a girl."

"But...I already know how to kiss a girl."

"By how much?" He opened his mouth, but said nothing. "There's more to kissing than simple touching of the lips." He nodded his head, understanding. She pulled him over with her finger. "You should be the one to take control here. Just kiss me as you see fit, I'll help run you from there." He nodded again.

"Now, grab me and pull me into a kiss. Soft and gentle." Her tone was creamy to his ears. Do as he commanded he pressed her lips onto his. Despite her much larger jaw she pursed only the front part of her lips, feeling his mouth on her own.

Like she asked, he was soft and gentle. But deep. Little noise could be heard as he kissed her. Though reluctant, she pulled back.

"Now-*ahem*-now it's time to go deeper. Become more passionate. To taste her. To bring her to ecstasy with your lips each time."

He nodded firmly, immediately pressing his lips firmly back onto the female. This kiss was indeed deeper. More forceful, with more weight behind it. She moaned from the contact, enjoying the motion.

Her mouth lingered to speak again. "Can you guess what part of kissing goes next?"

"Tongue?" He answered, moving away.

"Exactly. Go wild with it. Taste each other. Match each other in rhythm." She opened her mouth lightly, her own tongue close to the front.

The human dived right in, just as she said, he went wild with his tongue. Pushing through her own mouth he tasted all around her mouth, trailing over the roof of her mouth with his appendage and all over her jaw, before meeting with her tongue.

He could taste her dinner as he mingled with her tongue, even if it was just the slightest hint of it. They danced around each other, like lovers doing a waltz, the silent music sprang to life in their ears, unable to get enough, not wanting to get enough.

Alas, all good feelings will come to an end, much too soon for these two. The two separated with an audible pop, both panting from being too focused on the kiss. She leaned her body over, resting her jaw on his neck as she spoke the faintest of words.

"Like last night-*pant*-touch my sensitive areas-*pant*-with your mouth."

Saying nothing in reply he started kissing his lover around her jaw, then her neck, her body shaking with ecstasy. As soon as he started to lay butterfly kisses over her ears her body could not hold on any longer and she fell back onto the bed in complete euphoria, her human staring down at her with worry.

"You OK Nidoqueen?" He asked with concern.

She took a few second to answer him, her body still shook with pleasure. "I think you've done enough tonight. I feel you've learnt enough for now. I don't think I can go on any longer." She wiped some sweat off her forehead.

"If you'd like, you could sleep alongside me." He asked her an innocent remark. She nodded with a smile. Pulling the sheets over them both she pushed her body over to the side, again, she blew out the candles before she lied down, giving him half of the pillow. Her back faced him, as he laid his own body on his back, staring to the ceiling.

"Your final lesson will be tomorrow Liam. Get some good sleep,"

"I will. Goodnight Nidoqueen."

"Goodnight Liam."

A fews second passed before he spoke again, unable to get to sleep until he thanked her.

"Hey...Nidoqueen?"

"Yes sweetie."

"Thank you for everything. I'm feeling a lot better now you're hear to teach me. I'm glad to have a best friend like you."

"I'm...glad you're my best friend as well." This was the final sentence spoken that night, as the human drifted off to slumber in peace, the Pokemon stayed awake a lot longer, sadness drifted on her face.

 _Just one more night, and he'll be ready to please any lucky lady..._

The final night.

Two two were ready, it seemed. The silence in the air may look to linger but neither of the two felt awkward and confused. Both knew what was coming.

"Are you ready for tonight?" She asked with bated breath.

"With you leading the way, I'm sure I'll do great." She didn't smile from the reply, only letting out a small, long inhale. Tension didn't seem to fill the air.

"Do you know how to start?" She asked.

"By...getting naked?" He asked somewhat unsurely.

"For then, yes. But this is the final exam. You should apply everything you learnt for tonight.

...Of course, that's ONLY when you've found a woman to do in proper time, when it's appropriate. For tonight, just focus on the sex itself." She let out a dark laugh. He nodded. "Now come, show me what you have learnt." He nodded again, and learnt forward, giving the Nidoqueen a nice, long passionate kiss, exactly as how she imaged it would be.

As she had said by 'show me what you have learned' he brought his hands over to her chest and started to slowly massage them, the Pokemon enjoying it for what it's worth.

Between the kiss and the touch all she could think about was how he would make any woman beg his name. She wanted more. She wanted all of it. Bringing her own arms over she put them under his shirt, and trailed her digits over his torso. He was slim but had muscular shoulders, like a swimmer.

He trailed his own hands over her back to her tail, lightly touching her there, making her moan into his mouth.

Slowly, he slid his tongue into her mouth, again, tasting her own appendage. She let him take charge, as he should. Letting him over her, able to feel himself get lost in the touch.

They pulled away, sure enough, as they both regained their breath.

"Ready...for the final step?"

"I believe I am now." With a firm knowledge of his own, she brought her arm over and collected something on the side of the drawer, handing it to him he was presented with a condom.

"Always makes sure to put one on unless she acts you not to." She said as he whipped open the packet.

"Still, it's not as if I can get you pregnant." He said absentmindedly as he took off his pants and shirt, being naked now, and already erect enough at it is.

"Actually..." She trailed off. Despite the claim, the idea of Nidoqueen's being infertile was just a myth. They was just as fertile for children as any Nidoking, and, also being in field egg-group, meant she didn't want to take this chance.

Even from her previous times of mating with other Pokemon, she still made sure they wore a condom, since she didn't want to take the chance of being knocked up by a male she wasn't sure she wanted as a proper mate yet.

And yes, condoms for Pokemon is a thing. Various sizes and easily brought at any pharmacy or breeding centre. Not really recommended for human use.

"...there are other bad things." He understood what she was implying. He already has his condom on, something he already knew to do, and was also now naked. She laid her butt down on the bed, spreading her legs and resting her arms down for stability, like before.

Unlike before he didn't feel as nervous. She wasn't some snob like his ex, she was his best friend, attentive and kind.

"May I...get a better look at it?" He asked, referring to the Nidoqueen's swollen vagina, ready for the mating to begin. She was surprised by the comment, but saw no reason to deny his request. "If you want."

He leaned his head down, getting a better view of her flower. Excluding from porn, this was the first time he saw one up close. He marveled at how delicate it seemed, at the patterns of the veins. It seemed very human to him, including the bead at the top; her clitoris. She was a lot more open to what he was doing than his ex had been.

He moved away, looking her dead in the eyes.

He was ready, she could see that.

"Go slow." Was all she spoke as she leaned back, lifting her legs slightly to make more room. Slowly he pushed himself inside, giving himself time to do so. Nidoqueen grabbed one of his hands and laid a kiss upon the top, hoping to calm his nervousness. While she may have taken bigger, she knew size meant little when compared to emotions in sex, as with this in mind meant more to her than any large shaft.

"Calm down and do it gently. You have all the time in the world, never rush." She figured this was his biggest problem, and taking it slow would help prolong the intimacy. He pulled out, and pushed back going, slow like she said. It felt so warm and inviting to him, rocking his pelvis back and forth.

He placed his hands down to the sides as he stared down to the pleasured Pokemon beneath him, staring back up at him with half-lidded eyes. "I should mention...to try to have eye-contact, with the female. It's more important to us than it seems." He did just so, trying his best to remain in eye-contact with the famel, focusing his body on the sex itself, letting his body thrust in automatic as he stared down to the female. Staring deep into her pools, neither breaking contact as he looked to her brown eyes.

Slowly, she reached her arm around his neck, pulling his face down to her level, their eye-contact not breaking as she pulled his lips to her own, purring mumbles of "love you" into his mouth as they both kept kissing each other, their passion was strong but lips made only the barest of contact, soft, almost butterfly-like kisses on each other.

He brought his one hands around the Nidoqueen, going under body but over the covers as he lightly massaged around her back, staring directly into her eyes as he moved, getting lost in her orbs.

But almost too soon, he felt it again, the same feeling as before, the one that ruined his relationship with his ex, Quickly, he pushed away from his best friend, startling her momentarily.

Through panicked whispers he spoke. "Nido, I feel I'm going-" but before he could finish she grasped him with both hands and held him in place.

"Just calm down, take it slow, and let it come out naturally. It won't be fireworks every time, but if you don't try to make it perfect, take each one as it is, you'll have a wonderful time. Just focus on the closeness for a while before going again. It will help" She cuddled him close as she said that, stroking his hair and cooing to him. She didn't let him go until a few moments later, letting the pleasured subside before she let go.

Doing as she said, he started anew, this time taking his time as he thrusted in her, the sound of only his movements could be heard as he pushed back and forth through her flower, unbeknownst to her she was feeling the same way with her own climax approaching.

And suddenly it hit...not hard, not strong, but calm. Climaxing inside her, inside his condom, his breaths, while short, were heavy. He did as she asked, take it as it is, and he did finishing up. The Nidoqueen came as well, giving a deep husky moan, letting her body relax as she shuddered from the climax. With the glow still around her she darted her head forward, bringing her head to his as she laid on a shower of soft butterfly kisses around his face, hugging him tight as she let one solid, final kiss on his lips, before falling back on the bed with a small thud.

"Heh," she finally managed to let out, "I have neglected to tell you how important it is for a woman to climax as well." She looked toward him with half-lidded eyes. "Not that this part matters too much now, but it's something to always consider with a partner." She trailed this off.

He wasn't listening this time, instead his focus was entirely on his partners eyes. Half-opened they were, but hypnotizing to him by how deep and lovely they were, showing tenderness and admiration in them. He only realized it now.

"Nidoqueen...do you want me?"

She brought her head up to look at him.

"As in...really want me?"

With deliberately slow movements she nodded, her face expression one of strong guilt. However, he did not seem upset to know this.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because...because I wanted you to be happy." She admitted. "I figured if I could show you this, then you'd be most happy to find someone of your own kind."

"Oh Nidoqueen." He said somberly, leaning forward and planting a soft kiss upon her lips, laying over her.

"I'm happiest with YOU. No woman could replace you. You only ever had to ask. I would never be against being with you. You're my best friend, after all. I love you forever." With one swift motion she cradled his neck into her own, hugging him for dear life as she let her emotions flow.

"I love you Liam I always have and always will."

"I love you too, and same." He replied, bringing his arms over to her sides, touching across her chest and making her giggle a little at him inadvertently tickling her. He heard this.

"Ticklish are we?" He said with a grin, bringing his hands around and grabbing the area around her feet, and tickled her mercilessly, hearing snort and and wiggle under him as she could do nothing but laugh at the feeling, for a few moments, then he stopped, laying over her once more, kissing the base of her horn.

This was it now, she figured. He was hers. She had little idea this would really happen, but she was glad nonetheless. Very glad. She would never treat him like the other girl. She will never take advantage of him, hurt him or steer him wrong. She was his all the same.

"Hey Nidoqueen." He spoke moving away to pull the filled condom off his flaccid member.

"Yes."

"Do we have any more condoms left."

"Ummm yes why?"

"Well, I figured there might be some things more for you to teach me." He said, sultry in his tone. She caught on quickly to what he was implying.

"Ok, now this time I show you how to do it in a different position; when I'm on my hands and knees..." She trailed off. They trailed off. Together they learnt.

Through the night they made love until they collapsed from exhaustion, the candles already melted when they finally finished. That night they slept in each other's arms until morning.

She was his.

And always will be.

 **Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
